The Apology Catalyst
by xfearlessxforever2718x
Summary: What Happens when you've made the biggest mistake of your life, how can you fix what has already been broken? Set after the Season 4 finale "The Roommate Transmogrification"


**AN: Hi All, This is my First FanFiction Story Ever! So Please Be nice if you do Review. On the other hand, its nice to have some criticism so it can help me to *Tweak* the stories as best as I Can and for me to become a better writer. :D**

**Discaimer: I Do Not Own Big Bang Theory. This is Purely Based from My Thought and My Dreams.**

**Penny's POV.**

Penny had been thinking quite hard for the last two days, she didn't want to run into anyone. She wanted to just sit on her couch wrapped in her blanket watching reruns of _The Bachelorette_ while eating strawberries and whipped cream.

She wanted to apologize to Leonard so bad. She never wanted to hurt him. But that was a useless thought, she saw the look on his face. A curious, suspicious _"I know what you did"_ look.

She felt horrible, sleeping with Raj, one of his best friends. It was a huge mistake. And it was never going to happen again. She would make sure of it. But she just couldn't come to terms with opening that door, walking out of it and talking to Leonard about a mistake that never should have happened in the first place. Yet on the other hand she was extremely jealous of Priya. How could Leonard do that to her. She wished she could go back to that morning when he told her that he loved her. But how could she have turned that down, a person who was willing to give her everything he had to offer. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he knew he was in love with her. That's why he said he had been in their relationship two years longer than she had. He had loved her from the beginning.

_"Tell me what to do and i'll do it." _That sentence kept replaying in her mind, over and over. Everything he had said to her was true, he wanted her, he trusted her. He didn't care if she wasn't smart. He just wanted someone to love him, to be there for him and he thought she could make his dreams come true. But she was so caught up with the thought of using the L-word from past experiences that she never really looked into his big chocolate brown eyes and see that he really meant it. But Leonard was different. He was that sweet, adorable neighbor that lived next door. In what universe did she not want to be with him.

But the thought of apologizing to him scared her the most. She hoped that it would work out for them, just so they could go back to being good neighbors, possibly even friends again. The idea of having a romantic relationship now was far out of the question and probably didn't have much hope of coming true. If he really wanted her back and truly loved her after what he had seen and experienced, he would have to forgive her at some point. But she wasn't sure that was ever going to happen.

Penny sighed, what's the use, Leonard was never going to forgive her. She decided not to juggle the facts around too much, cause it could have lead to an encounter, with him or Priya, God she hated her. She really wanted to fling her poo at her.

Penny pulled her legs in to her chest, a tear rolling down her cheek, why was she so stupid? Why did she let him go? As she turned off the TV her eyelids became heavy with tears as she drifted into a sombre slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Earlier.<strong>

**Leonard's POV**

Leonard continued to stare at the door that Penny had quickly walked out of just moments ago.

"What does it look like?" Questioned Sheldon as he closed the door.

But Leonard was still in a daze, he hardly heard the words that came out of Sheldon's mouth. But he knew exactly what it looked like, Raj had spend the night with his ex Girlfriend and not just any ex girlfriend but Penny, his Penny. The person he was still in love with. The only reason he was dating Priya was to get over Penny, but it never happened. Every time he would kiss Priya, he wished he was Kissing Penny. He had known all this time, but never could break the news to her that he still loved her. But now things were different. When Priya left back to India, it didn't really come as a shock to him, sure he had feelings for her, that he liked her, a lot. It just wasn't the same, unlike Penny. Every time Penny kissed him it always gave him butterflies and he thought he was always in a dream, that no one like Penny, would ever give him a chance. But that dream came true. He wanted Penny, He wanted her to be his girlfriend, To protect her from evil, To make her tears go away, To be her Superman. He wanted to make love to her like he used too. Get married, have beautiful, smart children. But that dream came to an tragic end when he said he loved her and she didn't feel the same way, he just didn't know if she ever loved him back.

How could he have been so stupid to let her go that night at the Bowling Ally? Why? He wanted her, her. The beautiful, sexy, funny her. The person he still loved and cared for her. Even if she slept with Raj.

Sure it hurt, it hurt bad. It broke his heart, yet at the same time it was like a paradox. He wasn't dating her, he had a girlfriend, so she could do anything she wanted. The only reason it hurt so bad was because she had slept with his best friend. But at the same time he still wanted Penny back.

Along with that, he had be seeing Penny in a different way. Ever since he started dating Priya. He kept replaying it in his mind. It was a look that Penny always gave Priya, a look of Jealousy and regret. The looks started when Penny first met Priya and the look slowly got worse. That look was the same look he use to give Penny when she was with other guys. This situation and_ that look _made him ponder on new questions that he needed to ask Penny. He needed to talk to her so bad yet he just didn't know how too?

* * *

><p><strong> Penny's POV.<strong>

Penny awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She noticed she was still in the clothes from yesterday and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. She unhooked her robe from the knob and tied it around her body. Gently tapping the off button of her alarm clock, Penny collapsed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe a hot shower would bring her mind off things. She then, reluctantly, got up and walked to the bathroom.

Wiping off the steam on her mirror, Penny peered into it. She looked relatively normal, except her eyes were red from crying herself to sleep. She decided to apply some make-up to make it look like she wasn't crying. When she was finished, she dressed quickly deciding to wear her new skinny jeans and pink high heel pumps she bought a while ago with Amy and Bernadette. She put on a black blouse and dangled some earrings off her ears. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge revealing nothing for food, she knew she had to leave the apartment eventually, she then grabbed her purse and coat and headed to the grocery store.

When she returned, the thought of her apologizing to Leonard entered her mind again and she needed to talk to him.

Ideas flooded her mind as to what she was going to say and more importantly, what he would say in return. She closed her apartment and slowly walked to Leonard and Sheldon's Door, tying not to fall and break her ankle in her shoes. Finally she knocked quickly and sharply, her heart fluttering in her chest. Then Sheldon answer the door.

"Well, Hello Penny. Fancy meeting you here." Said Sheldon with mixed feelings. "I don't suppose you want to sit and discuss your gallivanting with Raj the other night."said Sheldon crossing his arms.

Penny took a deep breath in. "Yes Sheldon, I would really appreciate it if I could discuss my gallivanting, as you so enthusiastically pointed out; with Leonard...please."

Sheldon debated the thought for a few moments but finally allowed her in. "Would you like a hot beverage, while you wait for Leonard to come to terms of what you have done."

"Uh...no, that won't be necessary. Thank you anyways." said Penny still worrying about what Leonard would say.

* * *

><p><strong>The Conversation<strong>

"What is wrong with me, why can't I just go over there and talk to her." said Leonard staring up at the ceiling on his bed. He had been tossing and turning over the idea of going over there and talking to her, but just didn't feel right doing it. What was he going to say? Like, why did you sleep with my friend? Or, Do you love me? Or even better, Have you ever loved me? No that was impossible.

Knock knock knock. "Leonard." knock Knock Knock. "Leonard." knock Knock knock. "Leonard." said Sheldon, trying to get his attention.

"What do you want?" said Leonard Rubbing his temple looking annoyed.

"I came here to tell you, that you have a guest. Would you, by any chance want to talk to your guest?" questioned Sheldon. Leonard looked curious. Standing up he walked quickly to the living room to see who could be his guest. He combed through his hair with his fingers trying to look presentable for whoever came to see him. Maybe Priya changed her mind and came back. Maybe Sheldon called his mother.

When he turned the corner he was surprised to see Penny. She quickly stood up to meet his eyes. They just looked into each others eyes for a few minutes. Leonard looked at her appearance, she looked beautiful, but beautiful was an understatement, she was gorgeous. She was wearing tight skinny jeans that showed off her figure. Her hair was curled and her lips were a bright red. She was also wearing sexy high-heels that made Leonard look short. Leonard was in awe.

"Hello Leonard, sorry for barging in without any notice, but I was hoping..." said Penny.

"We could talk!" Said both of them at the same time. Both smiled at each other, but soon returned to their awkward glances. Penny returned to her seat on the couch.

"Look...Leonard, I don't know what you saw a few days ago, But I want you to know..." said Penny breathing heavily, "...it was a complete mistake. I noticed that Raj had moved in, because you had moved out to be with Priya. I never meant for it to happen. We were eating dinner and we got really drunk and it just happened." Penny started to tear up.

"Penny, if you don't know already...Priya moved back to India." Said Leonard calmly, he was understanding of the situation, but he wasn't wanting to forgive her just yet for something that she should have never done in the first place. Penny was stunned, did he really just say that Priya was, was...gone. That she didn't have to worry about her stealing Leonard away, that she could eat dinner with them again. But on the other hand she was forced to abide by the mistake she had made with Raj, that situation could ruin everything again. Why was she so stupid?

The room was silent for a few moments, until Penny broke the silence. "I'm so sorry, Leonard. I didn't even know your girlfriend was going back to India." Apologized Penny. Leonard looked away, not trying to make eye contact. He didn't want Penny to see him cry. This was too much for him. Penny watched as Leonard pulled away the conversation, she could feel him curling into a ball, drifting into...somewhere else. She felt like she wanted to scream, kick, run, cry. She wanted to hold him, and she wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't.

"I guess I better be going, I don't want to be a bother to you anymore. Maybe I'll move out or something, because you probably will never want to see me again. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this." she grabbed the door handle and opened the door widely.

"Wait!" whispered a voice. She immediately turned around to see Leonard, facing her. His eyes were red and tears were rolling down his face. She wanted him so bad. But she knew she had to gain his trust back. "She isn't my girlfriend, Penny, not anymore. I don't need her anymore, she broke my heart. I just need..." said Leonard, breathing heavily. Penny wiped her eyes, she knew he wasn't mad at her. "I need someone to be there for me, to laugh with and..." Penny squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for that response. "...and a friend." Penny looked at him for a few moments. Did he really say friend? She couldn't believe he had forgiven her. Even if she wasn't in a romantic relationship with him. But she didn't care she just wanted Leonard. And for now she was happy they were just friends, it beats not being speaking to each other at all. She needed to gain his trust back. She wanted to start over, to learn from her mistakes, to eat dinner and discuss their daily lives again. And eventually they could have that deeper level relationship back that Penny longed for.

"Oh Course I'll be your friend." She ran up to him and they squeezed each other tightly. "So...Hi, I'm Penny." said Penny stepping back and holding out her hand.

Leonard smiled. "Hello, I'm Leonard..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...Cheers:D<strong>


End file.
